The present invention relates to a new chess game device and method for playing, for example, modified chess for four players. The present invention has been found to be particularly useful in the chess gaming art, especially as a device for multiple player participation such as three or four players, and hence will be discussed with particular reference thereto. However, the present invention permits the play by two players as well.
In the playing of any type of chess game, a set of playing pieces is allocated to each player. The players are located on a board of some shape upon which they move to accomplish the purpose of the chess game. The purpose of the chess game and the method of moving the players upon the board are prescribed by the rules of the chess game which forms the final component of the game.
Several types of chess game devices have been known and used before in the prior art. The game of chess itself, of course, is centuries old. Boards of various shapes have been known and used in the prior art. Typical examples thereof in the gaming art are four-sided gaming boards to accomodate multiple players, up to four. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 386,007 (Gibford, issued July 10, 1888); 1,555,937 (Billman, issued Mar. 21, 1925); 2,045,339 (Boland, issued June 23, 1936); 694,509 (Winckfield, issued Mar. 4, 1902); 1,679,652 (Dalrymple; issued Aug. 7, 1928); 2,379,465 (Vollmer, issued July 3, 1945); 1,114,717 (Au Buchon, issued Oct. 27, 1914); 701,414 (Standidge, issued June 3, 1902); and 1,674,533 (Templeton, issued June 19, 1928). However, these patents relate solely to checkers and modified boards accompanying them to permit multiple player participation and do not inter alia disclose multiple, orderly color on the board.
Additionally, several types of modified chess games have been known and used before in the prior art for two players. The prior art of this type discloses two varieties of games. One of these types uses an enlarged board and additional or changed chess pieces, such as for example a player that combines a movement of a conventional Queen and a Knight. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,141,909 (D'Autremont, issued June 1, 1915); 2,097,052 (Strey, issued Oct. 26, 1937); 1,780,038 (Parker, issued Oct. 28, 1930); 1,772,583 (Barrett, issued Aug. 12, 1930). The other type of two person chess game uses multiple level boards or three dimensional boards. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,877,154 (Weaver, issued Sept. 13, 1932); 3,464,701 (Mahoney, issued Sept. 2, 1969); 2,652,255 (Rutz, issued Sept. 15, 1953); 3,359,003 (Kass, issued Dec. 19, 1967); and 3,399,895 (Beach, issued Sept. 3, 1968). However, these patents relate solely to the two player participation without a crossed center or multiple, orderly color on the board.
The broad concept of a four sided chess game is also known in the prior art. For example, two types of multi-sided chess games, devices known in the prior art that involve multiple player participation are described below. The first type uses an hexagonal board and employs players in various positions upon the board. Players are to be marked in multiple colors and some of the prior art gaming devices such as combinations of Bishops and Knights or Knights and Rooks. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,205 (Dykes, issued Sept. 12, 1967); and 1,704,819 (Beaman, issued Mar. 12, 1929). However, these patents relate solely to games where victory is decided by checkmate, where the shape of the board is not that of the present invention, and where other rules of the present invention are not utilized to permit full use of the entire board by all pieces and suitable to a game with multiple players. Also, the board is not multicolored in an orderly manner for recording purposes. The other type of multi-sided chess gaming device known in the prior art that involves multiple player participation uses a board configured in the shape of the Greek Cross which is a four sided board, square or rectangular in shape, with rectangular or square shaped extensions on all four sides and which extensions are equal in width and length on opposite sides of the board. Some of these use modified players or modified player names and one uses diagonals across the board where pawn movement changes. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,134,922 (Smith, issued Apr. 6, 1915); 511,306 (Moore, issued Dec. 19, 1893); 1,202,191 (King, issued Oct. 24, 1916); and 3,433,482 (Castellano, issued Mar. 18, 1969). However, these patents also relate solely to games where victory is decided by checkmate and where other rules of the present invention are not utilized to permit full use of the entire board in much the same way that conventional chess permits full use by all pieces and to permit more expiditious play more suitable to a game with multiple players. Also, the board is not multicolored in an orderly manner for recording purposes.
In contrast to the prior art, having the problem of maintaining as much as possible the orderly and familiar rules of chess as it has been known for centuries while permitting fast and expedient play by up to four people in an easily understood manner by those already familiar with the classical game of chess, the present invention utilizes a very simple but highly effective design of a modified chess board together with additional players and a few rule changes to adapt classical chess to a form compatible for play by up to four participants. The present invention utilizes a board in the form of a Greek Cross in which all four extensions have equal lengths and widths. Also, the board of this new chess game device is multi-colored unlike previous boards in the prior art with one color corresponding to each set of pieces of the four sets potentially capable of being used simultaneously on the board and which colors are arranged to permit uniform recording as in classical chess. Moreover, the board itself is extended so that its center playing region is ten squares by ten squares. Additionally, the central portion of the playing board of ten squares by ten squares is divided by two diagonal lines originating from the corners of the squares. This cross provides the playing surface for the color scheme of the board. Also, the cross serves as a guide line for the directions that Pawns move on the board. Additionally, the present invention employs two more Pawns and two new pieces with moves combining those of a Queen with certain lateral moves and limitations. Finally the game is accelerated by disqualifying a player and removing his pieces from the playing board when the player's King is put into check instead of check mate as required by classical chess.